free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E05 Head-Up of Decision!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Nagisa has spent the night at Haruka’s, and gives Makoto a scare when he goes to to toilet, expecting to pull Haruka out as usual. The previous night, Haruka was cooking when he ventured out of his house, investigating some strange noise. He found Nagisa having some trouble setting up a tent, who has come to watch the Leonids. Haruka then invited him back into his house. Rei pipes up that the Leonids happens in the autumn. Nagisa suggests for the team to have an even tougher training. Everyone is tired after training and Nagisa is quieter than usual. Rei points this out, only to have Nagisa shouts at him angrily before apologising and running off. Makoto comments that this seems familiar and Haruka agrees. At night, Nagisa turns up at Haruka’s house, wanting to hang out, and they talk about their future career. Haruka questions Nagisa why he came so late. Haruka sees through the Leonids excuse that Nagisa gives due to their discussion earlier. Nagisa beats a hasty retreat and proceeds to Makoto house instead, surprising him due to the lateness. Haruka shows up behind him. Nagisa reveals that he has ran away from home and begs them to let him stay with them without revealing the reason. However, Makoto refuses. Haruka makes a call, and Rei arrives shortly. They tried talking to Nagisa one on one, but all of them failed to find out the reason for his action. They all sit together, and Nagisa finally reveals that he might be forced to quit the swim club due to his recent bad grades, which is why he ran away from home. Nagisa tells them that his parents will not listen to anything they have to say. Nagisa gets a text that says his mother is coming to pick him up. Everyone panics as they have not come up with a solution yet. They head to Iwatobi Swimming Club, wanting to hide from Nagisa’s parent and brainstorm for a solution. Nagisa shares with them that he hate studying. His parents had picked his middle school for him, and he spent everyday studying. There wasn’t anything fun in his life, and he forgot the reason for studying so hard. His parents relented and allowed him to go to Iwatobi High School. When Haruka asks why did Nagisa chose Iwatobi as he could swim anywhere, he replies that it is because he wants to swim with Haruka and Makoto, and even met Rei in the process. When Rei asks if Nagisa’s parents know his feelings, he replies in the negative, saying that even if he tried to tell them, he does not think that they will listen. A car stops in front of the place. Believing it to be Nagisa’s parents, they all proceeds deeper into the locker room, before eventually ending up at the pool. Rei asks Nagisa that since he has not even tried to talk to his parents, does it mean that he has given up before trying. Rei calls him to step forward and tell his parents his true feelings. However, Nagisa shouts that Rei will never understand. Rei shares with Nagisa his own feelings, and says that he believes Nagisa is not a person who will give up since he got Rei to join the swimming club due to his persistence. There is a noise just outside, and everyone tries to shield Nagisa from sight. However, Nagisa thinks to himself that he will not run away again, and pushes pass them, shouting out all his feelings. Upon pulling back the screen separating them and the intruder, they find out that it is actually their teacher, Miho Amakata. She tells Nagisa that his parents are very worried and urges him to go home. Miho arrived because Haruka has called her earlier, requesting that she let the club take care of Nagisa, surprising everyone. The team then accompanies Nagisa back home. The next day, Gou finds out about Nagisa. Nagisa has gotten his parents approval to remain in the club on the condition that he studies harder. The team then aims for the nationals. Category:Episode 17 (Ep05/ES) Category:Plot